


Blue Hat

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 跟踪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708





	1. Chapter 1

Tony有些喘不上气。

他将裸背靠上冰冷的墙后，才找回一点知觉。他刚刚回到基地，身上满是汗，在一个室外温度只有53华氏度左右的天气来说有些不同寻常。他其实不准备来基地的，他是准备去自己另一个住处一个人窝起来看看电影什么的，毕竟最近烦心事有点多，开不完的会议啊之类的，他还和Pepper吵架了，真正的吵架，而不是那种Pepper每一次试图将他塞进办公室时出现的Pepper对他单方面的指责。

他还去那种低档超市的买了点微波炉爆米花，这本该是个完美的休息日。但这一切都在他走出超市后，在思考要不要返回去买点垃圾袋，而无意中从门口停着的摩托车的反光镜看到了背后一个戴着口罩帽子的男人盯着自己的那一瞬间毁掉了。Tony不知道他是谁，但他记得那个帽子，蓝色白边，正中心有一颗红色的星星，自从上上个星期开始，戴着这个帽子的男人就一直在自己身边出现，无论自己去哪里，只要他不在家也不在公司的时候，这个男人总会出现，跟在他身后，怎么都甩不掉。

Tony一开始以为只是某些狗仔队，但他发现狗仔不会这样，他们根本不怕被发现，手中的相机一旦对准你就不会停歇，非要让闪光灯把你眼睛闪瞎才肯罢休。而这个蓝帽子——这是他给那个人起的外号——每次都很小心，Tony有一次故意引导他在监控下走，想让Jarvis做一个扫描，但蓝帽子直接扭头离开，没有给Tony一丝一毫的机会。

太谨慎了，这让他很不安，蓝帽子一举一动都像是在犯罪前的踩点一样，Tony做了一些准备，你懂的，就是防止有一天走在路上被捅一刀这种。但鉴于蓝帽子并没有对他做出任何实际的骚扰和伤害，他也没法去申请一张法院的限制令。

但刚刚，就在刚刚，在他觉得不安全而前去复仇者基地后，Stark企业那边的员工给他发消息说有一封他的纸质信，正在给他送过去。

纸质信，真的吗？他差不多将近十年没看见过纸质信了。Tony脑袋里那盏小红灯在拿到那封信的时候就开始疯狂作响，很厚，摸着感觉里面不少东西。而当他打开那封信时，小红灯直接温度过高过载炸裂了。

纸封里是一堆照片，Tony的照片，从各个角度的都有，而一张白纸夹在其中，上面是用不知道从那些报纸上剪下来的纸张拼凑在一起的字：

【你或许不认识我，但我相信你已经注意到了我的存在。我在看着你，看着你的一切，而你脸上的恐惧，让我感到愉悦。】

Tony不是没有遇到过跟踪狂，事实上，就算没有钢铁侠这层身份，以前的Tony Stark也绝对是各种跟踪狂喜爱的对象。但那些都是些智力低下（对于他来说）的有这变态喜好的家伙，这种人在他的安保下不值一提。

但蓝帽子拍摄照片的视角都非常的，迷惑，他甚至看到一张自己站在厕所对着镜子里整理领带的照片，目测他当时和蓝帽子的距离只有两三米，而他完全没有印象。这让Tony的警铃开到最大，他几乎是没有一刻犹豫地打了一通电话到了公司。

“Mr.Stark？”

“刚刚那个信，是哪家邮局？”

“额，送信的人没有穿着制服…”

“看到他长什么样子吗？”

“戴着一个蓝色帽子和墨镜，他一直低着头，看不清脸，不过是个白人，个子很高，有六英尺”那边停顿了一下。“他口音有点像德国人。”

“德国？”Tony皱眉。“好的，我知道了。”

电话挂断后，Tony马不停蹄地让Jarvis对信封进行扫描，结果不是很好，这家伙谨慎极了，连标点符号都是用的不同的报纸上的字体，完全没法进行对比查找，Jarvis同时调出那边的监控进行全世界范围对比，但不幸的是，符合监控里出现的六英尺高的原籍为德国的白人实在是太多了。Tony又倒回去看了监控，他发现这个人在监控下的姿态和他亲眼目睹的完全不一样，而且他看上去腿有些瘸。Tony差点就要以为这是另一个人，只不过有着一样的装扮。

Tony匆匆用冷水拍了拍脸，他有些匆忙地解开皮带，想洗个澡，但好像是卡住了，他不得不扯了好几下才把皮带扯下来，给皮带上留下了一个不怎么好看的缺口。

他从来就不是一个喜爱战斗的人，他不是一个战士，但比起藏在阴暗处的敌人，他更擅长处理面对面的斗争。他不打算告诉复仇者联盟的其他成员这件事情，从目前来看，这个人的目标只有他一个人，他不能把其他成员拉下水。

Tony站在花洒下，脑内一团乱麻，一阵有些奇怪的炸裂的头疼让他闭紧眼睛，越发想要逃离。

“Tony？”

熟悉的声音在薄薄一层墙外清晰地传入Tony的耳朵，灵魂突然回归身体，头疼消失，他有些慌乱地按到了开关，冰冷的水从花洒中冲出，给Tony浇了个满怀，他赶紧将脑袋从花洒下移开，将脸上的水珠抹下，打了个颤。

“Tony？你在洗澡吗？”

Tony这才想起还没回应门外的人，便伸手关掉了水：“Cap，是的，我冲了个澡。”

“哦…”

“有什么事吗？”

“是这样的，我不是故意不敲门就进你的房间，我是来给你送一份之前的战斗报告…”Steve的声音听起来有些迟疑。“但是，你桌子上的信，是怎么回事？”

Tony有些懊恼地闭了闭眼睛，他扯下一张浴巾裹住下半身后，一手抓住浴巾一手打开了门。好队长一身刚刚出完任务的打扮站在他门外，手中拿着报告，Tony扫了一眼他眉眼间的伤痕，眉头不由地皱了起来：

“你还没处理伤口？”

“我想先把这个给你。”Steve挠挠头，他的头发看上去有些，炸毛。“然后我看到了那个信？发生什么事情了吗？”

Tony一边摇头一边走向衣柜，毫不避讳地将浴巾一扯，Steve赶紧移开目光，耳朵微红。Tony拿出内/裤：“没什么，你知道我是谁，有几个跟踪狂很正常。”

“你确定你没事吗？”

“我好极了。”Tony穿好衣服，朝Steve伸开手。“瞧，完好无损，你才是那个需要照顾的。”

Steve摆摆手：“血清会让我自愈的。”

“呵。”Tony直接从床底拉出一个医疗箱，拍了拍床。“过来。”

“Tony…”

“快点。”

Tony一幅不容拒绝地模样的确让人不好拒绝，Steve露出一个无可奈何的微笑后便走到了床边，他走路的姿势有些奇怪，似乎是伤到了腿。

“腿怎么了？”Tony一边在医疗箱里翻找一边问。

“出任务的时候被砸了一下，没什么大碍…嗷！”Steve往回缩了缩腿，小声地痛呼了一声，Tony看着卷起的裤腿下那一大片淤青和擦伤，不赞同地瞪了一眼Steve，才往棉签上弄了些酒精，开始慢慢清理那些伤口。

Steve有些坐立不安，Tony能够感觉到。他其实不是很理解，因为他们两这样的‘战后互助’并不是第一次了，只不过大部分时间都是Steve充当那个护士的角色，而每一次Tony提出要帮Steve清理，他总会用【血清会让我自愈】这个烂借口回绝。

“怎么了？”Tony动作轻柔地给他眉骨上贴了一个创口贴。“你看起来很不安，大个子。”

Steve愣了下，张了张嘴后叹了口气：“我猜我只是不习惯被人照顾。”

“因为你才是队伍里那个鸡妈妈？”Tony耸耸肩，学着Steve的模样来了一句‘Language’

“Tony…”Steve笑着举双手作投降状。“我真的只是顺口了。”

“Natasha猜测是因为你习惯性把你自己放在了叔叔的位置。”Tony有些不怀好意地眯眼笑。“Uncle Steve，真性/感。”

Steve像是被呛住一样脖子耳朵红了一片，他看着Tony，突然笑了一下：“你看上去心情好多了。”

Tony抬眼望他，原本想要打趣的话语在对上那双藏不住担忧的眼睛时被他全数吞了回去，他拿着棉签的手在Steve伤口处打了个转，闭了闭眼睛，还是起身一屁股坐在了Steve身边，Steve也跟着换了个方向看着他。

“我只是，我猜我只是，额…”Tony一会儿耸肩一会儿拍自己的大腿，Steve已经能够看见他的腿开始有些神经质地抖动。“我有点不安最近，就发生了一些事情。”

Steve安抚地伸手捏了捏他的肩膀：“没事的，如果你还没有准备好的话，就不必告诉我。”

Tony看了Steve几秒，突然将脸埋进双手，发出一声有点像小兽的嘶吼：“老天，你太贴心了。”

“你才是贴心的那个。”Steve指了指自己眉骨上那个红灿灿的‘钢铁侠’创口贴。“我感觉到了温暖。”

Tony撇撇嘴：“我还有美国队长款的。”

“哇哦，感觉你很多东西都有美国队长款的？”

“我能怎么办呢？美国队长和钢铁侠从来离不开彼此。”Tony朝Steve眨眨眼，盯着美国大兵被调戏地泛红的脸颊后好一会儿才慢条斯理地来了一句。“我说的是周边。”

“我知道…”Steve伸手揉了揉耳朵，突然朝Tony一笑。“不过这也是事实。”

Tony心脏像是漏了一拍，他抿了抿嘴，努力想遮掩因Steve突如其来的撩人的语句而发烫的耳朵，但却是欲盖弥彰，上帝啊，瞧瞧那双漂亮的蓝绿色眼睛，谁能拒绝那样的眼睛？没有人！Tony想要把自己对Steve的小心思归结为美国队长的魅力的行为遭到了他自己良心的谴责，他努力抑制住内心升腾的蘑菇云，假装不在意地耸了耸肩膀：

“所以，你要不要换成美国队长款式的创口贴？”

“钢铁侠款就很好。”Steve摆了摆手。“谢谢。”

“不客气。”

TBC  
望食用愉快！


	2. Blue Hat

Tony躺在床上，对着窗外的漆黑出神，他其实有些困，虽然昨晚上也睡了挺长的时间，但那阵困意从他早上起床就一直缠绕着他，但真正躺在床上时，他的眼皮子又不听话地撑着，半天合不上眼。

他一直在思索，脑袋里乱如麻，前些天Steve的安慰和两人称得上是‘调情’的互动让原本被跟踪者弄得有些胆战心惊的Tony稍稍平静了些，至少蓝帽子不再是Tony·Stark的待办事件之一了。再加上已经过去一个星期，Tony都没有收到任何消息，他便逐渐将此事抛之脑后，原本缠绕他的，最深层的困扰又逐渐浮现。

Steve。

他渴求Steve已经有很长很长一段时间了，或许是他小时父亲的讲述，也或许是当他真正见到他的那一瞬间，或许是他们第一次并肩作战，或许是某个早晨Steve对Tony展露的笑容。Tony不知道，他不清楚这段揪紧他心脏快让他停止呼吸的爱意从何而来，但他清楚的感知到它的存在，就像是头顶高高悬挂的达摩克利斯之剑，让Tony无时无刻不感受到畏惧，仿佛下一秒他的这份绝望的爱意就会从天而降，直直穿透他的头骨，他的身体会伴随着黎明的来临撕裂成了两半，天边都将沾染上那喷涌而出的红色，而他的灵魂则会在如火光燃烧般热烈的天空的见证下，坠入地狱，深埋地底。

那份渴求快把他逼疯了。

人类对于事物的渴求总是有一个进阶的过程。先是产生好感，其次是仰慕崇拜，接着是小心翼翼，如同是一件易碎的珍宝一般在心头珍藏。而在下一个阶段，有人会产生‘可远观而不可亵玩焉’的念头，恨不得将其贡上神坛；而有的人，便遵从着人类最原始的欲望，无法自控地想去体会，去行动，去占有。

怎么说呢，Tony绝对不是那种贡上神坛派的。

他想上他，或者被他上，其实也没差，只要Steve肯和他上床，谁在上面都无所谓。Tony从来没有那么强烈的感受过人体对于他的吸引力，他只知道自己没法控制，只要他的视线里出现Steve，一切肮/脏下/流的念头便接踵而至。

他想和Steve在复仇者基地客厅里那张大沙发里做/爱，他们拥抱着彼此，陷进那柔软的垫子里翻滚，黏腻的液体沾满全身。

想和Steve在落地窗前做爱，最好是一个阳光正好的日子，他吻着他，看着那双蓝绿色眼睛在阳光下熠熠生辉。

想和Steve在浴室做爱，不在浴缸里，就在淋浴的那块地方，他背抵着墙，触感冰凉，但与他结合的男人的体温却如同火焰，让他的身体也跟着燃烧，从里到外都被弄得湿透。

想和Steve在训练室做爱，最好是刚刚训练完，他们大汗淋漓，肾上激素的飙升会让他们如同想要将彼此吞入腹的野狼一样撕扯着彼此的衣物，他想让Steve咬着他的肩膀，就像是他紧抓着他的手臂，咬痕和抓伤也是一种宣告领地的印记。

想和Steve在他的房间做爱，美国队长的房间总是一尘不染，他想看到那整洁的床铺因为他们粗鲁的动作而被打乱了那原本整齐划一的线条，他想将自己脸埋进那枕头里，一边从鼻子里感受Steve的气息，一边将臀部高高撅起，承受来自身后Steve的疼爱。

好吧，他承认，在他的幻想中，大部分都是Steve操他，最好是把他弄得脑子都找不到的那种。这的确不太酷，还很下流，还非常，非常羞耻。

但他控制不住地想要。

Tony将手慢慢伸进被子里，握住他的阴茎。他没有穿裤子，夏天他总是喜欢只穿着一个背心睡觉，有时候背心都不穿。他撸动了几下，却又顿时失了兴致一样躺在那里一动不动，盯着天花板出神。

幻想的性//爱有何意义？他连Steve一个简单的吻都得不到。

突如其来的烦躁涌上心头，Tony一把扯上被子埋住了脑袋，想一睡了之，门外却突然隐隐约约飘来音乐的声音，

“认真的吗…”Tony翻了个身。“Jarvis，怎么回事？”

“我认为您可以出去看一看，Sir，”

TBC  
望食用愉快！


	3. Chapter 3

当Tony披上衣服来到客厅时，只有Steve一个人在那里坐着，背对着他，茶几上Steve的手机躺在上面，正在大声的播放一些曲调诡异的歌曲。Steve宽阔的背脊看上去绷得紧紧的，他不自觉地伸手放在了他肩膀上。

Steve似乎是在想事，被Tony这一碰吓了一跳，都差点从沙发上站了起来。他回头看了好几眼，确认是Tony才微微放松了一下：“我以为你在休息。”

“至少要先把这个坏家伙关了我才能休息。”Tony指了指茶几上的手机。“怎  
么，换音乐口味了？”

Steve像是突然反应过来一样，赶紧拿起桌上的手机关掉了音乐：“不好意思，我找了一个歌单什么的，我没注意估计就连着放下去了。”

“不用道歉，我也没有困意。”Tony摆摆手，坐下。“有心事？”

“我没事。”Steve摇摇头。

“得了吧，你刚刚那样子明明就是想事想的。我以为我们过了有藏着掖着的事情的关系状态了。”

Steve瞥了他一眼，几乎是用气音说了一句：“我也以为。”

“什么？”Tony皱眉。“什么你也以为。”

“没什么…太晚了，你该去睡觉了。”Steve搓了搓膝盖，准备站起身子，却又被Tony拉住了手臂，一屁股又坐回原地。

“Cap。”Tony盯着Steve的眼睛。“把话说清楚。”

“Tony…”

“别，把话说清楚，不然今天谁也别睡。”

Steve抬头，迎接上Tony的目光，他如同审视一般的眼神直直穿进Tony略带些疑惑的双眸中，他一言不发，只是就这么看着Tony，看着他的眉头由紧皱变为微皱，由微皱变成微扬，由微扬又变回紧皱，最后这一切表情结束在一句‘他妈的’之中，而Steve则表情依旧。

他知道Tony自己会想明白。

“我不敢相信你还在纠结这件事。”Tony抹了一把脸。“我说过了，没事，只是跟踪狂而已，没遇见你们之前我也要处理这种事情，你都不应该想这个，都是瞎担心，我不是活得好好的吗…”

“活得好好的？”Steve像是听见了什么不可思议的事情一样夸张地瞪大了眼睛。“你被绑架得还少吗？别说有装甲之前，就算你成了钢铁侠，危险还是照样发生，要我详细叙述一下吗？你还说我瞎担心？”

“我现在是复仇者联盟的一员！危险已经变成我生活的一部分了。你担心也没用，我还是可能有一天死在战场上。”

“然后呢，你就准备这样和自己说？哦没事，只是跟踪狂而已，反正我也会死？你让我怎么想？”Steve看起来头疼极了。

“你明明说过如果我没准备好可以不说的。”

“我的确说过，但前提是这件事不会威胁到你的生命！”

“这根本无所谓！我不知道为什么你要追问我。”

“你不知道为什么？Tony，你觉得如果有一天我死了，你会就耸耸肩然后平静接受吗？”

“当然不！看在上帝的份上！”Tony撇开脸，只是提起这个话题都让他难受得想呕吐。

“那你为什么会觉得你死了我会好过呢？”

“我没有这么觉得！我觉得你是在扭曲我的意思。”

“真是不好意思，只是我现在不知道该怎么理解你了。”Steve突然从沙发底下抽出一个信封一样的东西扔进Tony的怀里。“解释解释这个？”

Tony隐隐有着些许预感地打开了信封，果不其然，是蓝帽子寄过来的，依旧是各种角度的照片，不过这次的纸条非常简单，依旧是报纸拼凑，不过只有短短一句话：

【你的生活挺规律】

Tony几乎是瞬间就联想到了其中的意思，背脊只觉得一阵凉意，从尾骨到脖颈一阵发麻，拿着信封的手险些松开。他有些呆滞地抬头：

“他寄到这里的吗？”

“我今天去晨跑的时候在公园长椅上发现的，一个戴着蓝色帽子的人把它放在那里就走了，我以为他忘拿东西了，但信封上写了是给你的，我就带回了基地，让Jarvis做了扫描。”Steve抬手指了指纸条。“我发现这个东西，和我之前在你房间里看到的信一模一样。”

Tony从牙齿缝里挤出一句脏话。

“我本来只是想撕掉这个，不让你感到心烦，我知道你这几天不好过，但是，但是我只是，只是真的很担心你。”Steve有些烦躁地挠挠头。“这个人或许在计划着怎么伤害你，我只是，我没法袖手旁观。”

“Cap…”

Steve伸手握住Tony的手臂：“求你了，告诉我吧。”

Tony看着那双十几分钟前他还在意/淫/的蓝绿色眼睛，放弃地捂了一下脸，终究还是点了点头。

“所以，这个你称之为蓝帽子的人，已经跟踪你一个多星期了？”Steve皱起眉头，又露出了那个标志性的“Tony No”表情。“我不敢相信你竟然一直对此保持沉默！”

“嘿！你不能怪我！这家伙明显就是冲着我来的，和复仇者没有关系，我已经私底下加了安保，我觉得没必要…”

“我们真的还要再争论一遍这个问题吗？什么叫和复仇者没有关系，你就是复仇者的一员，你的安危和我们的同样重要。”Steve又坐近了几分。“你得清楚我..我们都很担心你。”

Tony被Steve话里的停顿弄得心脏险些滞停，他不否认他的确有一点点期待Steve接下来的话，不过那个‘我们’还是如同一盆冷水浇在他身上。Tony只能扯出一个苦笑的表情，点了点头：“我知道。”

“那你现在准备怎么办？”

“我不是变种人，我也没法预见未来，我只能走一步算一步了。”Tony自嘲地耸耸肩。“别告诉其他人这件事，我不想闹大。”

Steve眉头依旧紧皱：“我觉得你需要私教。”

“什么？”Tony有一瞬间没跟上Steve的思路。

“私人教练，教你一些格斗术什么的。”

“你不会是认真的吧？”

“我看起来像是在开玩笑吗？”Steve挑眉。

“我挺好，谢谢，我觉得我不需要学什么格斗术，我有盔甲。”

“要是有一天你没有带你的盔甲召唤器呢？”

“我会随时戴上的，谢谢提醒。”

“Tony！”

“Steve。”Tony拍了拍Steve的肩膀。“我会没事的。”

Steve看上去有些生气，他胸膛起伏有些大，Tony有些心虚，他想要再说些什么缓解气氛时，Steve突然站起来，硬邦邦丢下一句“你最好没事”后便离开了客厅，留下Tony一个人坐在沙发上。

Tony脑内回想着刚刚发生的事情，而那种奇怪的头疼又浮现上来，他抱住脑袋，将自己蜷缩在沙发上，吐出了一大口气。

他刚刚应该答应他的，Tony想，噢他真是笨蛋，他完全可以答应，这样他和Steve又多了独处的机会。但他不信任自己的自制力，格斗意味着汗水，意味着Steve会只穿着那件白背心在自己面前晃，意味着那如同雕刻出来的完美肌肉会暴露无遗，这就像是在一个在沙漠流浪许久严重缺水的人面前摆上一汪甘甜的清泉，Tony不相信自己有这等的自制力。

Tony又深呼吸了一口气。

妈的。


	4. Chapter 4

“Steve·Rogers！”Tony将电话往床上一扔，几乎是嘶吼着冲到客厅，那架势似乎是要朝Steve脸上扇一巴掌，不过还好他没有那么做，不然在客厅的其他复仇者们会吓死的。“你在逗我吗？”

“你也早上好，Tony。”Steve看上去悠然自得，他竟然还翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，手上拿着今天的报纸。

“你不能就这么…你真当你自己是我爸了？Howard都不会这么管我！”

“其实按辈分，我是你叔叔。”

Tony气得声音都尖锐起来：“Rogers！我们说好的！”

“放心，我只是关于你的安全问题和Fury讨论了一下，没其他的。”Steve给他抛了一个眼神过去。

“额。”Bruce扶了扶眼镜。“有人能告诉我发生了什么吗？”

“家长们又吵架了呗。”Clint不以为然地耸耸肩。

Thor看上去也很困惑，不过当他看见一身制服走进客厅的Natasha后便闭上了嘴。Natasha将手中的资料往吧台一甩后抬头看见穿着睡衣头发凌乱明显是在生气的Tony，从喉咙里‘哈’了一声：“看来你知道了？”

“Fury直接给我打了一个电话，你说我知不知道。”Tony快把自己头发摸秃了。“太过分了。”

“帮Cap说一句，你的确需要为你自己的安全多着想一下。”Natasha抬抬下巴。“我都不忍心看你的记录。”

“安全？”Bruce皱眉。“Tony你还好吗？”

“我很好，我超级好，但显然某人不这么觉得。”Tony双手环抱胸前。“因为某人觉得我是什么需要照顾的三岁小孩，于是乎某人跑到神盾局说我最近的精神状况以及身体状况不佳，最搞笑的是神盾局那个独眼怪竟然还信了，这两人联手将我‘禁足’了。”

“我想我们都知道那个某人是谁了。”Thor又给自己倒了一杯威士忌，朝沙发上的Steve举了举杯。

“其实不算禁/足，你还是可以出去的。”Natasha又将扔在桌上的资料拿起来。“只不过需要有人陪同，然后不允许离开纽/约，不允许参加复仇者的任何任务，只能进行远程指导。”

“你们听听，这难道不是霸王条款吗！”Tony有些炸毛。“需要有人看着我我才能出门？还不能离开纽约？连任务也不让我参加了！”

“本来就是针对你的安全所做出的条款，你不该感到意外。”Steve说。

“对呀铁罐，鉴于Cap平时已经很喜欢管你了，这一天总会到来。”Clint朝Tony做了个鬼脸。

Tony则翻了一个白眼作为回应，他快步走到Steve面前，赌气似地抢过Steve手中的报纸后一屁股将自己陷进沙发：“你得去Fury那里把一切弄回正轨。”

Steve的回应只是一个简单的摇摇头。

“Steve，我不需要保姆，而且我最近需要去一趟旧金山。”

“但你需要保镖，如果你能找到一个够格的贴身保镖，我可能可以把不允许离开纽约这条撤掉。”

“Happy就是我的保镖！”

“他是你的安保队长，Tony，他应该是你保镖的上司。而且他最近不是和Peter的伯母在约会吗？你确定他现在能做你的贴身保镖？”

“我不需要贴身保镖！！我自己就能当自己的保镖！”

Thor揉揉眉间：“我受不了这个了，既然你担心Stark保镖的问题，那为什么Cap你不干脆自己上呢？”

“…什么？”Tony愣了一下。“Thor你开什么玩笑…”

“我只是说说。”Thor耸耸肩，无视了努力给他使眼色的Tony。“反正你们也经常呆在一起。”

“那怎么可能一样，先不说美国队长做钢铁侠保镖这件事有多么讽刺，要是成为我保镖，贴身保镖的话，那就意味着他24小时都得和我呆在一起，不管我去哪里，这种事怎么可能让Steve干…”

“其实，我觉得可行。”Steve摸了摸下巴，自顾自地打断Tony的话。“我一直想着要是有一天我不做美国队长了，或许可以去当个保镖或者安保人员之类的。”

“其实你可以去试试健身房教练。”Natasha朝他眨眨眼。

“我会考虑。”

Tony不敢置信地摊开手：“考虑个屁啊！Steve你是被谁打了现在不清醒吗？”

“为什么不可以？”Steve很认真地抬头看他。“和我24小时呆在一起这一点很让你烦恼吗？”

当然烦恼！！Tony在心里嘶吼。他还没准备好和暗恋的人分享自己生活的每一分钟！平时藏住自己的感情已经很难了，鬼知道如果他们这么黏在一起会发生些什么，这太超过了！

“Tony？”

“啊？啊，就，反正我觉得很奇怪。”Tony使劲地摇摇头。他站起身子，理了理衣服。“我会去招聘一个保镖的，我先去收拾行李了。”

Steve望着Tony的背影，只觉得太阳穴‘突突’得疼，他揉了揉眉间，双手手肘撑在大腿处，盯着茶几上一处半天没有说话。Natasha喝了一口杯中的酒，看了Steve几眼，正想着走过去说点什么缓解缓解气氛，却突然被Steve眼中闪过的一丝不悦给硬生生止住了脚步。

这表情…Natasha眯了眯眼：“Cap？”

Steve抬起头看向Natasha，刚刚眼中出现的奇怪情绪已消失得一干二净，Natasha垂眸掩饰自己打量的目光，耸耸肩：“只是叫叫你，看你杵在那里跟个木头似的。”

“我没事。”Steve回以一个Natasha再熟悉不过的微笑，也站起身往电梯走去。Natasha半倚在吧台上，低头看着自己的酒杯，她回想着Steve在Fury办公室所说的Tony的安全问题，总觉得哪里不太对劲。

Steve关心Tony的安全这一点她倒不是很意外，这两个人总是有很微妙的气氛，虽然她目前还没有找到他们对彼此有情愫的证据，但她的直觉总是很准的，这两人之间绝对有问题。

但刚刚Steve那个眼神，就像是下一秒他就要冲上去把Tony杀了一样…还有Tony说的【我们说好的】，他们说好了什么？话说Steve为什么早不去找Fury晚不去找Fury，偏偏这时候去讨论什么安全问题…

一定是出什么事了。

Clint走到Natasha旁：“我怀疑出什么事了。”

“你不是一个人。”Natasha挑了挑半边眉毛。“但Tony那个倔脾气，也问不出什么。”

“Stark不说，就代表他不想让我们知道。”Clint说。

“而Tony想要隐瞒的，一般不会是什么好事情。”Bruce接过话头。

“而这种事情可能会发酵得越来越大。”Clint皱皱眉头。“我不喜欢这样的发展。”

“你不喜欢也没办法。”Natasha突然起身，将杯子放进洗漱池，回头朝他们眨眨眼。“他们也从来没有让人省心过。”

“你不准备做些什么吗？”Clint问。

“他们自有分寸，我们也没什么好操心的。”Natasha转身朝门口走去，Clint望着Natasha的背影，若有所思。

TBC

望食用愉快！


	5. Chapter 5

疼痛将Tony从短暂的失神中拉出来，他下意识地朝疼痛来源瞥了一眼，下一秒便快速移开目光，焦躁的情绪浮出。Tony觉得自己右边手臂可能已经骨折了，但那根直直穿过他小腿的钢筋无时无刻不在证明自己的存在，他完全分不出一点精力去担心自己骨折的手臂。

老天，这太疼了，连为了生存的呼吸都变成了折磨，每吸进一口气的瞬间他小腿都会给他撕扯一般的疼痛，Tony额上密密麻麻一层薄汗，他开始感觉眼前有些发虚，想要呕吐的欲望也涌了上来。

妈的，他或许真的不应该出这趟差，他之前也不是没有放过那些人的鸽子，但他莫名的逆反心理让他登上了去旧金山的飞机，Steve自然没有放过他，他们在基地门口如同两个小学生一样吵了一架，而Steve电话里的唠叨一直到Tony上飞机都没有结束。不过旅程一路上都很顺风，这是真的，顺利得不得了，去酒店的路上都没有堵车。

而天知道，他只是出酒店想去买点东西，随便逛一逛之类的，就那么不凑巧地遇上广告牌从高楼上坠落的事情，还掉了两块广告牌。那坠落速度太快了，Tony只来得及把离自己很近的一个小姑娘给推开，下一秒他就失去了意识。而当他醒过来才发现自己被广告牌压着，一根成年男人手指粗的钢筋穿过他的小腿，而另一根钢筋正悬挂在自己心脏的位置之上，离刺进他胸膛就差个一两厘米左右。

上帝还是垂爱他的，至少没让他死得那么，尴尬。

“J，扫描身体体征。”Tony几乎是用气音在说这句话。

“左小腿被钢筋穿透，有感染迹象，右手臂轻微骨折，肩膀脱臼，身上总计有十六处擦伤。”Jarvis的声音竟听起来有些慌乱，不过Tony觉得是自己出现了错觉。“需立刻送往医院救治，是否通知…哦，Sir，已有救护车赶来，旧金山警局也到了。”

外面已经能听得见警笛声了，还有救护车的光在石块缝隙中闪动，看来有人发现自己被压在了下面，叫了救护车，呼，好人一生平安。

等等，怎么来得那么快？

电锯声响起，石板碎开，Tony下意识往后躲了躲，一张再熟悉不过的带着满面焦急的脸出现在Tony面前，让他觉得一阵恍惚。

“我都疼出幻觉了…”Tony喃喃自语，不知道是看到面前人的震惊还是得知自己快要获救的放松，他眼睛一翻，直接陷入了昏迷。

晕倒和再次恢复意识之间在Tony感觉似乎就只隔了几秒钟的时间，但已经是过去了好几天。他躺在一片白色中，连起身都费力，手臂打上了石膏，钢筋已经取出来了，他看着自己小腿，尝试着抬了抬腿，确认了好几次自己小腿还在，才松了一口气。

一旁陪护的椅子已经被拉开成了一个小床，金发男人仰面躺在上面，一只手臂抬起压在眼睛上，轻微呼噜声的节奏平稳，像是已经睡熟了。

看来不是幻觉。

Tony有些懊恼地躺回去，盯着天花板思考美国队长刚好出现在他出事地点的可能性。而唯一合理的解释，就是这家伙为了他的安全偷偷跟着他来到了旧金山。

该死，这明明不是什么负责任的行为，Captain America可是复仇者的领导，他应该在基地负责其他复仇者的训练等事务，应该和神盾局做好交接，而不应该招呼不打一声就偷偷跑到这里来，就因为那些有些荒唐的安全问题。

可是为什么，他就是觉得很开心？

Tony完全忍不住嘴角的勾起，小腿却在这时候来了一阵刺痛，Tony立刻放弃了脸部管理，开始呲牙咧嘴，却不小心按到了一旁的呼叫按钮。

那玩意儿为什么放在他肩膀旁边？？

一时间警铃大作，躺在床上的Steve几乎是立刻从陪护床上跳起来，紧张兮兮地凑到了Tony床前一把拉住了Tony的手，而他一句‘你怎么了’还没问出口，门就被一堆护士医生给推开，就像是他们没日没夜都守在他门口一样，Tony有一秒感叹了一下这医院的效率，又有一秒对疑似警笛的呼叫声音感到了奇怪，不过那一堆围在他病床前一脸紧张的护士医生们让Tony有了一种自己得了什么不治之症马上就要升天了的错觉。

Tony莫名被自己丰富的想象力给戳中的笑点，他极力保持不笑出来的表情和疼痛的表情混杂在一起，看起来更加诡异。为首的医生看了一眼他的腿，有些迟疑地开口：

“Mr.Stark，你醒了，伤口是不是疼了？”

Tony很想告诉他这只是个意外，他本来不想按那个按钮的，但小腿的确有一阵刺痛，虽然痛感勉强还可以承受，但就像一根刺一样的确存在，Tony便点了点头。

一旁的Steve在看见Tony点头后，脸上立刻出现了心疼又带有些许责怪的表情，看得Tony心虚地往后缩了缩身子。医生立刻给Tony做了个简单的检查，纱布下的伤口看起来十分骇人，Tony自己都不由得倒吸一口冷气，而Steve眉头皱得简直能夹死苍蝇：

“医生，没有什么大碍吧？”

“伤口没有发炎，愈合过程中会有短暂刺痛这个很正常，如果Mr.Stark觉得难以忍受的话可以给他打一针止痛针。”

Tony摇头：“算了，没事就行。”

“你确定吗？Tony，如果疼就打一针。”Steve的表情并没有松懈下来，他不开心的时候眼角总是朝下拉着，偏偏这男人又长了一双狗狗眼，看起来就让人忍不住揉他的头告诉他一切都会没事。Tony忍住自己揉揉他脸的欲望，摇了摇头，装出一副【我不想说话我不舒服让他们离开】的样子，立刻就让Steve投了降。

等到病房里只剩下他两人后，Tony才把注意力放在了Steve紧紧握住他的那只手上，Steve也跟着低头看了一眼，眉毛动了动，手松了松，像是给Tony放开的机会，但Tony没有抽出手，只是看了一眼Steve，把手往上面抬了抬，重新捏住了Steve的手，Steve显然是没有料到这一出，眼神有些无措地开始乱瞟起来，气氛一瞬间变得怪异尴尬又粉红起来。

“你怎么会在这里？”Tony率先打破僵局。

“你明明心里有答案。”Steve坐下，别开脸。

Tony闷笑了一声：“我的确有答案，但我想让你亲口说出来。”

“认真的吗？我还没有说你，你倒说起我来了。”Steve坐直身子，往前凑了凑。“不要贴身保镖？结果呢？”

“那是个意外！说得像有保镖我就会没事一样。”Tony‘切’了一声。“而且我救了一个小姑娘，你都不夸我。”

近似撒娇的语气像是让Steve联想到什么一样红了耳朵：“行行行，你可厉害了。”

“我是最厉害的【I‘m the best】。”

病床上的小猫骄傲地翘起了不存在的尾巴，引得大狼狗心里痒得不行，他压抑了一下心底的小情绪，故意打击似地说：“最厉害的人救人的同时自己也不会受伤，你还差远了。”

得，小猫焉了。

Steve没忍住地勾了勾嘴角，病床上的人却突然变了脸色，盯着他的脸小半天硬是一句话都没说出来。

“怎么了？”Steve皱眉，问。

Tony像是突然反应过来似地扯了扯嘴角：“我没事，只是你，看起来糟糕透了，还有胡渣。”

“啊。”Steve摸了摸脸。“这几天没来得及换衣服什么的。”

“嗯…”Tony抿嘴，他捏了捏Steve的手。“去洗把脸什么的吧，我没事。” 

Steve点了点头：“有事就按急救按钮。”

“刚刚领会到了他们的厉害。”Tony笑。“去吧。”

病房门被打开又关上，偌大的病房里只剩下了Tony一个人，他抬起头瞟了一眼，左手撑起自己，慢慢坐直身子，将后脑勺抵上了墙，呼吸开始急促起来。

“Oh God…”

Tony闭上眼睛后又睁开，重复了好几次这个过程。他咬着牙将自己慢慢挪下床，瞟了一眼刚刚Steve躺的地方，扶着墙移过去，将陪护折叠床挪开，一件让Tony震惊又带着些许意料之中的东西正躺在那里，安安静静，却如同迎面一拳。

蓝帽子。

如同被噎住一样从嗓子里发出一阵如同呜咽的声音，Tony捂住嘴，闭上眼睛努力使自己平静下来。不知道过了多久，Tony才能勉强使自己站直身子，他将陪护床移回原本的位置后回到床上，还未曾恢复的小腿伤口被牵扯到了似的，疼得吓人，Tony脑袋嗡嗡得一阵响，肚子里像是有蝴蝶在飞一样，呕吐的欲望涌上了喉咙，Tony猛地攀住床沿，多日未进食的胃除了令人恶心的酸水实在别无其它东西可以供Tony吐出，硬生生让他憋出了眼泪。

Tony用手臂擦干净嘴，哑着嗓子唤了一声：“Jarvis，你在吗？”

“For you Sir，Always。”Jarvis的声音从耳朵里传出。

“查一查Steve，查查他之前的行踪。”

“对不起，Sir，Mr.Rogers的过往行踪已被Mr.Rogers本人设置成无人可查看，Cap有最高权限，我不能越过。”

“他妈的…”

“您是否有了猜想？”

Tony没有回应这句话，他扶着床，说话的声音都带着喘。“我要你对我周围出现的人实行24小时监控，包括他们吃饭洗澡上厕所等等，每一分每一秒。”

“Yes，Sir。”


	6. Chapter 6

神盾局很快就介入其中，将Tony转回了纽约在本部接受医护，Steve也因为Fury说的【未经汇报擅自离开复仇者基地】和【钢铁侠外出受重伤而导致的新闻公关】等一系列问题写了一堆报告才把这位妈惹法克侠给哄好。

而Tony乖乖在医院又待了几天，虽然他的复仇者伙伴们都有来看他，而美国队长更是夜夜都睡在病房，但他还是受不了了，趁Steve不在的时候，他直接一个电话打给Pepper使出毕生演技哭天喊地，想让她去Fury那里申请一下接他回去，被冷漠拒绝后又不死心打给在国防部忙得脚不沾地的Rhodey继续哭天喊地，说Fury就是在折磨他因为本部提供的饭菜简直是给猪吃的，Rhodey无可奈何只得打电话给Fury，妈惹法克侠见这位海军陆战队上校都快要给他跪了，终于松口放钢铁侠回归大自然。

在出院前，Fury降临病房，看着收拾好东西喜气洋洋的Tony，再次向他提出了关于贴身保镖的‘建议’。

“你管这个叫建议？”Tony瞟了一眼那张协议纸。“你就差点没拿着枪对着我了。”

“不要逼我这么做，Stark，相信我你不会喜欢的。”Fury扯出一个职业假笑。“我给你安排了我手下最精英的特工之一…”

“比Coulson还厉害？”

“…Coulson毕竟在神盾局工作那么多年，论经验来说肯定比不上，但还是很优秀。”

“哈，我驳回。”Tony翻了个白眼。

“你没有否决权，Stark。”Fury抬起下巴。“不过你要是想让Coulson当你的保镖，我其实也没有什么意见。”

Tony像是想象到了什么不好的画面一样使劲儿摇了摇头：“谢谢了，不用了。”

“那就还按照原计划，我…”

“美国队长。”Tony也学着刚刚Fury的样子抬着下巴。“我要他。”

妈惹法克侠将自己的头衔直接写在了脸上：“你要他干什么？”

“保镖啊，贴身保镖。Steve和我之前谈过这个问题，他接受良好，我感觉他甚至有些蠢蠢欲动。”Tony撇撇嘴，他将收拾的包提了提，有些嫌重地放回去。“既然我必须要一个贴身保镖，那我只要他。”

“你当这是选菜吗？你要白菜给你白菜，你要猪肉给你猪肉？”

“猪肉其实不算菜…”

“听着，Stark，我也很担心你的人身安全，相信我，神盾局没那么差劲，我们自己招募的复仇者我们自然也会暗中保护其安全，无论武力值有多高，你就听我这一次，至少我的建议从来没让你把自己弄出事过，不是吗？你需要的是一个神盾局的特工…”

Tony打断他：“Steve也算是神盾局的特工。”

“但他他妈的是美国队长！他知名度根本不亚于你！你们两身为复仇者的领导，怎么能让一个领导保护另一个？”

“很强有力的理由。”Tony点点头。“我可以出钱。”

“谁告诉你是钱的问题？”

“什么不是钱的问题？”

“…Stark。”

“Fury，听着。”Tony拍拍手。“为什么美国队长做我的保镖最好呢？第一，我和他熟，他足够了解我我也足够了解他；第二，美国队长的格斗术绝对是数一数二的，我和他待在一起，威力成倍增涨；第三，他刚好对此没有任何异议；第四，我没打算和你商量。”

Fury翻了一个强有力的白眼作为回应。

“贴身保镖，哈？”Clint眯着眼睛看着Tony包扎得严严实实的小腿。“终于改变主意了？”

“我能说什么？”Tony摊开双手。“事实证明我最近运气不好，有一个冻了70年都没见上帝的美利坚情人在身边或许能冲淡我的坏运气。”

“我觉得我们能活到现在就证明我们运气不错了。”Steve走过来，手上拿着一杯蔬菜汁，他递给Tony。“你想想，几年前你要是死在那次绑架里，我们可就没有钢铁侠了。”

“Bruce不也是，伽马射线。”Tony嫌弃地看了一眼蔬菜汁，还是喝了一口。“还有Clint，谢谢神盾局把你捡回去。”

“流落街头的滋味可不好受。”Clint故作起了鸡皮疙瘩一样搓了搓手臂。

“你们在聊什么？”Thor走过来。“伤口恢复地怎么样？”

Tony夸张地举起手：“哇哦哇哦惊爆点，太多问题了。”

“不是才两个吗？”Thor有些耿直地回答。“那我先问一个，恢复地怎么样？”

“还不错，至少我能走了。”Tony挑眉。“回答你之前的第一个问题，我们在聊一些我们经历过的糟糕透顶但没有把我们杀死的事情。”

“那可多了。”Thor挥了挥锤子。“我都快1500岁了，想把我杀死的人多了去了。”

“等等，1500岁？”Steve诧异地插话。“你们阿斯加德人的年龄是怎么换算的？”

“严格意义上我们能活五千年左右，但也不是全部，众神之父奥丁活了将近一万年。”Thor很认真地想了想。“人类寿命在100年左右，所以…”

“老天，普通阿斯加德人年龄就是我们的五十倍。”Bruce‘哇哦’了一声。“我不会承认这让我觉得惊悚。”

“嘛。”Tony举了举手中的蔬菜汁。“谢谢Thor的阿斯加德血统，让他就算是在一千多年前出生也能够遇到我们。”

“也谢谢Natasha。”Clint突然开腔。“谢谢她愿意被神盾局招募。”

“谢谢上帝让我们相遇。”Natasha突然从电梯口走来，笑着看着客厅里的男孩们。“大家要喝一杯吗？”

Thor第一个举起了手，其次是Tony，但被Steve给压了下来：“你喝什么酒，喝你的蔬菜汁。”

“太欺负人了。”Tony悻悻地放下手。“我是外伤，凭什么不让我喝。”

“等你到内伤就完了。”Bruce也给了一个不赞同的眼神。

Tony撇嘴：“没有人爱我。”

Thor像是被他逗笑一样走过来揽住了他肩膀：“你之前还说人人都爱钢铁侠。”

“显然我错了。”Tony耸耸肩，其他的复仇者一边笑着Tony的孩子气，一边走到了吧台，看着Natasha开了一瓶红酒。

“或许不是人人都爱钢铁侠。”Thor突然凑到Tony耳边。“但某个人可爱你爱得死去活来。”

Tony险些没将喝进口的蔬菜汁喷出来，他扭头看Thor，果不其然在她脸上看到了那种他最讨厌的【绝对是这样】的表情。他看了一眼纷纷聚到吧台的复仇者们，有些故意装傻的问：“谁？你吗？”

Thor没有对Tony这句话发表任何意见，只是保持着那个有些诡异的笑容：“我认真的。”

“你是不是知道了什么？”Tony眯眼。

Thor原本低沉的声音现在又低了一个层次，让Tony耳朵有些发麻：“得了吧，你明明心知肚明。”

“随便你怎么想。”Tony悄悄用手掐了一把Thor的腰，没掐起肉。

“你不准备做点什么？”Thor不客气地把他的手拍下去。“这可不像你。”

Tony看着热热闹闹要拼酒的复仇者们，仰头喝光了杯中的蔬菜汁。Steve站在一旁，嘴角勾起好看的弧度，他穿着一件蓝色的衬衫，下摆扎进牛仔裤里，很衬他的蓝眼睛。而当他目触到Tony的注视后，抬起手朝他晃了晃手中的杯子。Tony也回以一个微笑，他把喝完的杯子放回桌子上，朝Natasha耸了耸肩。

“看命运安排了。”


End file.
